A percabeth love story
by SneakySlytherin3139
Summary: Well the title says what its about really! What happens when Percy goes on a quest with Rachel, leaving Annabeth behind? Will she allow them to go? Percy/Annabeth STORY UP FOR ADOPTION! PM ME IF U WANT IT!
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

It was a few months after we defeated Kronos, and things were slowly getting back to normal, well as normal as it gets for us demigods at least. For those who were still in the dark, Annabeth and I started to date and were officially a couple, and Rachel became the Oracle. The rules for oracles say that they cant date, but still Rachel looks at me with eyes that seem to say "I want you NOW, Percy Jackson". I secretly still liked Rachel, but I like Annabeth more, so I was freaking confused every time Rachel looked at me, or even when she was near me, part of it was because well, Annabeth and Rachel seemed to go for each other's throats every time the both of them were near me. One night, while I was lying down on my bed looking at Annabeth's picture, then I remembered tomorrow we will be a couple for a month now. "Crap, Annabeth is gonna kill me" I said to myself while banging my head on the wall, then I heard a knock on my door and got a surprise because it was Rachel. I looked confused because it was already curfew (yes, there is a curfew, darn) and she wasn't allowed to go out of her cabin at night, after a particularly bad incident, don't ask but it involved her, Annabeth and me.  
"I heard what you said, Percy" she said.  
"What?" I answered, while my cheeks were turning red.  
"Happy Monthsary, demigod" she told me with a mischievous grin forming on her face.  
"Umm, thanks?" was all I can muster after my entire face went completely red.  
"Well, aren't you gonna let me in?"  
"Oh, yeah sure come in"  
She sat herself at the side of my bed and looked around. "Nice cabin" she said, then I remembered this is the first time she was inside my cabin.  
"Thanks, Tyson did all the cleaning" I said.  
"So, what are your plans for tomorrow?"  
"I haven't thought about it yet." I blurted out sheepishly.  
"Oh" she said a little enthusiastic.  
I could have sworn I saw her smile become even wider. Then she did something that I totally didn't expect, she leaned in close and place her head on my shoulder. I immediately pushed her away and, for the first time, I was speechless around her.  
"What!" she asked angrily.  
"Only that banana can lean her head on your shoulder?"  
"Umm, well, she is my girlfriend, so yeah, she's the only one who can." I said defiantly  
"Really? What if I did this" she grabbed my head and kissed me so fast I didn't have enough time to react. She wouldn't let go no matter how hard I fought, and her kissing got more ferocious as time went on. Then I heard something that sounded like someone just banged the door open. Rachel was also surprised, and let go of me, but their was an evil smile on her face when she saw who was at the door. OH MY GODS, it was ANNABETH, and she had tears welling up in her eyes.  
"This isn't what it looks like." I said, trying to reassure her that I was NOT cheating on her. But then Rachel had one of those, trademark ideas, which I liked about her before but now I hated.  
"He forced me into it" Rachel said, with fake tears in her eyes. I was so stunned I couldn't even defend myself. As Annabeth heard that she ran outside and darted into her cabin. I looked at Rachel with a confused, angry, and hurt face.  
"That should make things interesting tomorrow" she said happily and got out of my cabin. I could have sworn I heard her laugh outside but I was too hocked by what happened to know if it was only my imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

I cant believe what I just saw, Percy, MY Percy was kissing a girl whose NOT me, and to top it all off, it was that stupid tomato. It had to be Rachel's fault, my Percy would never do that to me, would he? No, no, he wouldn't, he loves me unconditionally, or does he? ARGH! This is all Rachel's fault, she made me paranoid, and she made me angry at the one person I cherish the most! Then, what I saw in my window made me even more angry, I saw that stupid redhead laugh her head off as she was leaving cabin 3. Right then and there I made a promise to myself. "I wont let anyone get my Seaweed brain away from me, I swear it on the River Styx!" I exclaimed as thunder broke off into the distance. I got into my bunk and tried to sleep, but I couldn't, I mean who can after seeing their boyfriend kiss another girl, so I thought of a plan, like any other child of Athena duh, to get my Percy back no matter what the cost.

Rachel's POV

I didn't mean for this to happen, trust me I didn't want Annabeth to see what I did, but I ALSO love Percy, even though I'm the Oracle and I'm forbidden to date anyone. So what happened was just spur of the moment, that just kept getting better and better. I was so happy that I got to kiss Percy, then that banana had to ruin everything, I swear I wont give up on the fight for Percy. If Annabeth thought that fighting Kronos was hard, then she hasn't seen anything yet!" I trailed off to sleep, but I was pretty sure that I had a huge grin when I slept.

Percy's POV

I laid on my bed dazed and confused, I mean I like Rachel, but I LOVE Annabeth. My head started to hurt just thinking about it (nobody said anything about me being the smartest demigod on camp) so I just figured I needed to sleep on it, BIG MISTAKE! What happened in my dream was this, and yes my dreams still come true. I was back in the labyrinth facing Janus, the god of doors and decisions, but instead of doors there was Annabeth on the right and Rachel on the left.  
"Make your choice Perseus Jackson, whom will you spend your life with?" Janus asked.  
"Umm, ahhh" was all I can say, come on I was being asked who shall I marry.  
"Percy, pick me, I was the one who got you out of the labyrinth in one piece!" Rachel chirped smugly while glancing smugly at Annabeth.  
"As if, I was the one who saved from dieing during the war with Kronos" Annabeth chimed in, looking angry at Rachel. I just stood there, my eyes were going back and forth, from Annabeth to Rachel, as they spat out insults to one another.  
"I kissed him!" Annabeth spat out.  
"So did I!" Rachel countered.  
"Atleast our kiss was full of passion and NOT at all forced!" Annabeth said defiantly.  
"So what, I kissed him better" and to just prove her point, she ran to me and tackled me to the ground before she unloaded a full barrage of kisses, I can hardly defend myself when Annabeth came and ripped Rachel right off me, but instead of helping me up, she then laid on top of me and started kissing me also, but this time I wanted to kiss back, so I did, then Janus cleared his throat. "So Perseus Jackson, I could see you already made your choice" he said. Then I realized something, I really did make my choice, and I was HAPPY about it, I started to lean in and kiss Annabeth in my dream when the conch horn signaling breakfast sounded, It woke me up and suddenly I had my answer. "I need to tell Annabeth" was the first thing I muttered, "but how in Hades am I supposed to tell her? She probably hates me now." I said depressed. My headache returned and I suddenly lost my appetite.

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! YOU NO THAT BLUE BUTTEN CLICK IT!-Percabeth23**


	3. Chapter 3

**No Rachel POV in this chapter. Eh well we can go one chapter without the tomato right? ;)**

Percy's POV

As I laid back down to my bed, thinking what an idiot I was for allowing myself to be tricked by a certain oracle,in front of my own girlfriend no less. I just wanted to sink back into sleep, forget what happened last night, and maybe, just maybe, get my Annabeth back. While I was nearly going back to sleep. a knock came from my door, I groaned and reluctantly opened it. Annabeth was standing in my doorway, she looked like she didnt get a good nights sleep, but I couldnt blame her for that.

"Oh, hey Annabeth" I said while my head was looking down. "About what happened last night... what happened there was inexcusable, and" I didnt even finish my sentence when she taclked me into my hug, just like my dream, and started to kiss me.

"I guess I owe you an apology and an explanation" I blurted out when she released my lips from hers to get some air. "I'd like to know what happened" she demanded, although her tone was light. I invited her into my cabin and we both sat on my bed, I explained everything to her, not leaving any detail out, which was a first, and also about my dream.

"Oh Percy" she said as she made another vice like hug on me, "I'm sorry I thought you were cheating on me, I should have known you couldnt do that to me" she said right before she kissed me passionately, And during that time I felt that every thing with the universe was back to normal, or as close to normal as a demigod can get.

Annabeth's POV

Oh My Gods, I cant believe it, Percy dreamed about me, whats more, he chose me over that red head. Now I know that what feel about him is very true and most likely permanent.  
"So I didnt get to apply my plan" I said happily.

"What plan?" Percy asked, curious and a little worried at the same time.  
" Umm, should I really tell, its kinda embarrassing" I chimed in, my cheeks growing faint red.  
"Now I want you to tell me even more" he said, laughing slightly. I guess thats one of the reasons why I love him, he can always make me happy.

"Okay, here goes, I wanted to find out if you had feelings for her" emphasis of HATE on the her "and if you did, I'd do something like, get her and torture her or something" I laughed darkly, yes I have a dark side, a VERY dark side, especially if someone wants to mess with me and my Percy. Percy just smiled and whispered to my ear "You never have to do that to any other girl, im all **_YOURS_**" he said, emphasizing the I'm all yours part.

At this I completely turned red and I managed to say "Same here, seaweed brain, same here" and locked my lips with his. I was so happy when he said that, I felt that nothing can top this day. Eventually we had to go out of the cabin to go to our classes (darn).

Percy's POV

After that glorious morning, the whole day went normally (you get the idea). I went to Travis and Connor Stoll, I want them to get me something, something that would say that Annabeth is mine, and I'm Annabeth's. I told them to get a pair of bond rings, one for me and one for Annabeth.

Of course it didnt come cheap, I dont want to tell the price because it was ASTRONOMICAL for a teenager. I must admit the rings were beautiful, I was sure Annabeth would like it, "Only thing left now is to give it to her, but when?" I asked myself happily.

...**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Should i keep writing this story? Also can you give me some ideas about what to do next? Stupied writers block!-Percabeth23**


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel's POV (Tomato is back)

I saw Percy going into the camp store, I thought it was no big deal, probably needed deodorant or something, so I just waited for him to come out, mind you I was a good distance away, the reason?

I could always feel now that someone was watching every time I'm with Percy, I guessed Annabeth had to be behind this, I sure as Hades wont fight with her, well not physically anyway.

When he finally got out of the store I could tell he bought something more important than deodorant, only I don't know what that thing is, although I can tell its important, he had this aura that said "Don't touch this box". I figured why not try to find out what it was from him directly.

"Hey Percy" I said, trying to sound casual. "What you got there?" I asked, trying to sound all sweet and innocent.  
"Oh, umm, this..., its nothing really" He stuttered.  
"Oh really" I prodded deeper. "That for bana- I mean Annabeth?" I asked, faking interest.  
"Is it that obvious?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah it is, your such a dork." I had to admit that was way too cute, too bad it was her and not ME!  
"Could you do me a favor?" he suddenly asked.  
"Sure what is it?" I chirped out enthusiastically.

"Could you please not tell anyone about this, especially Annabeth" he showed me the pair of bond rings. They were beautiful, they had two small gems, one was green and the other was gray.  
"Aww, that's so cute" I squealed, and to my surprise, my comment was real.  
"Thanks" he was beaming, his face was a little red.

"Okay, you got yourself a deal, half-blood" I spat out, rather pleased that I regained his trust so easily. Then he walked off, obviously pleased with himself. "Perfect" I told to myself, "I know how to mess with that blondie" I muttered to myself. Then I saw Annabeth come to me, ready to kill me, "Saved me the trouble of finding you" I though to myself

Annabeth's POV

Just as I was walking out of archery class, I saw Percy and Rachel talking outside the camp shop, "Great" I muttered to myself, "What could she be up to this time." I asked myself annoyed, not noticing that the arrow I held was already breaking in half.

I was walking towards them, ready to rip Rachel's head off for flirting with my Percy, but to my surprise I saw Percy leave smiling and blushing, any other day I would be happy to see him blush, but today, I wasn't, wanna ask why? its because Rachel was the one who made him blush not me! I'm generally not jealous (A/N: Oh yes you are!) but I just heard something snap in my head when I saw that seen. I walked up to Rachel, ready to rip her head off, she was still in a dreamy state, then she saw me, but instead of running away, she walked to me and smiled.

"You would not believe what Percy wants to give me!" she squeaked. My eyes were widened.  
"He wanted to give YOU something!" I almost yelled at the top of my lungs.  
"Yup" she said cheerfully. "A ring! Could you believe it?"

"HE WHAT!" I shouted. Not believing the things she said.  
"Its all true" she chimed in "He even pecked my cheek" she said looking smug and lovestruck at the same time.  
"I've heard enough lies" I said before storming off, she was lying, was she? Percy really didn't kiss her, did he?. As I was walking I bumped into someone, a girl by the looks of things.

"Ouch" she said  
"I'm very sorry" I said embarrassed. Still not looking up.  
"It's okay, and if your looking for that kelp-for-brains, hes at your cabin."  
I was startled then I saw it was Thalia. she was grinning.  
"Oh, by the way, the things that red head said weren't true, well not all of them anyway" her grin became bigger.

"What wasn't a lie?" I asked surprised and happy at the same time.  
"Oh, I think you should find out yourself." she said smugly, with a hint of mischievousness. I ran towards my cabin and found Percy placing a velvet box on my pillow. I slowly crept behind him and hugged him tightly from his back. He jolted in surprise and stopped what he was doing.

"So" I said playfully, "What's in the box?"  
"Oh, well, umm, its nothing special really, just a small gift for our one month anniversary." he said shyly. I released him from my hug and he faced me, his hand holding the box. He opened it in front of me and my eyes were getting teary and I got the velvet box from his hand.

"Oh my, Percy, its so, beautiful" I managed to say before I was overwhelmed. I let him put the ring on my finger and I could have stared at it for a long time. He sat my bed and I snuggled next to him. He placed his arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head on his.

"So, there were to slots in the box, where was the other one?" I asked, trying to break the silence. "Its not with Rachel is it? I asked tentatively.  
"No, of course not" then he showed me his ring finger, he wore the exact same ring he gave me, only the stone on mine was gem on mine was gray, and his was green. I snaked my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, I could have stayed there the entire night, (A/N: It was already night when Percy gave Annabeth the ring) and for once, I got my Percy all to myself.


	5. Chapter 5 Sorry for the long wait!

Percy's POV

There I was, laying beside the love of my life, we practically slept together, BUT we didn't do anything except kiss, but the moments our lips met, and yes we also french kissed. I just felt that everything was as it should be. Nothing would ruin this moment right?, wrong.

When I woke up, Annabeth was still sleeping soundly, she looked cute when she was sleeping. I decided to go to the beach and wait for the sun to rise there, I guess I woke up 2 hours early, that never happened before. At the beach I saw Rachel, going for a morning run, she saw me and waved hi and said good morning.

Not wanting to be impolite, I also greeted her, HUGE mistake, she took it as a signal to start going to oracle mode, green mist coming out of her and said in a raspy voice:

"Two shall go for a quest, to find what was lost,  
One should serve to the spirits as a host;  
A bigger test awaits where you seek,  
One shall not return, that will make a heart go meek;  
To save who has not returned,  
Two enemies must become one, to rescue him from a bad choice."

After she said those lines the green mist came back to her and she almost fell to the ground, I caught her before she had the chance to hid her head on a rock (A/N: Wish she did hit her head huh?).

I waited for Rachel to get to her senses, because I sure as Hades wont carry bridal style to the big house, especially since to get their you had to pass the Athena Cabin, and I could have sworn Annabeth would notice.

When she finally came to, we went to Chiron to ask for his permission to go for the quest.  
"What are your motives?" he said questioningly.  
"I told a prophecy that needed to be solved by a quest" Rachel answered back, a little annoyed. Just then an Iris-message came into view and Zeus, and commanded Chiron to sent two half-bloods to find the lost symbol of power, "not again" I said to myself, but then Zeus corrected himself and said that every symbol of power belonging to the Gods have been stolen.

Chiron, Rachel, and I said the same name at the same time "Kronos". I just hated my luck, I thought I wouldn't see Kronos again in my lifetime, obviuosly I was mistaken.  
"You have the rest of today to prepare" Chiron said when the Iris-message disappeared. "And since the prophecy gave the number of half-bloods to go, only two shall,

It is obvious that Percy would be one." I was about to say Annabeth would accompany me, but Rachel beat me to the punch.  
"I would go with him" she chirped a little too enthusiastic. I was about to tell her no when she gave a reason that both Chiron and I cant dispute with.

"The prophecy said that the other should be a host for spirits, and that's an oracle, and not to mention I can see through the mist" she said smugly.

Rachel's POV

I wasn't about to let Percy escape me this time, I promise that when we return, he'll be mine and no longer that banana's. As Percy and I were leaving the big house, we started to talk about plans and stuff. "So this is what its like to be in a quest" I said, half amazed and half dreamily. I finally have some alone time with him, and I won't let anyone interfere. We walked to the dining pavilion to get some breakfast.

Annabeth's POV

Waking up expecting to see your boyfriend next to you was the best start to any morning, but when he wasn't beside me I figured I'll let it go and look for him later. I tried to look for him on the beach but he wasn't there, so I gave up and went to the pavilion for some breakfast, thinking I WILL see him there, he never misses breakfast.

What I saw made my eyes almost pop out of their sockets, MY Percy was talking with her. "Great, here we go again." I muttered but thought nothing of it. It was just a friendly talk right? Then Chiron rose up (A/N: Chiron went ahead before Percy and Rachel.) and delivered news that sent me teetering, "Percy Jackson and Rachel Elizabeth Dare would be going on a quest" at this I immediately stood up, not caring what others would say and went to Percy's side "WHAT THE HADES!" I whispered to his ear, but I might as well have shouted it.

"I'll explain to you later" he said, apprehension in his voice. I nodded but still stayed by his side. Rachel was absolutely beaming and glared at me, and I knew what she was thinking, it was "I'm taking him away, and when we return, he's MINE!". "In your messed up dreams" I hissed at her.

By now Chiron had finished his explanation, not really listening to it since Percy was gonna tell me later why he was going on a quest with the one person I didn't want him to get close to. I held his hand and squeezed it, he gave a dazzling smile that almost made me forget about everything, almost.

After the days activities were over we both went to his cabin, I was helping him pack, but I was just mostly staring at the ring he gave me. "Umm, Percy, could you tell me what happened?" I asked out, not tolerating the silence. And one Goddess in particular came to my mind when he was recounting his story "Aphrodite".

**So what do you think? Percy and Rachel going on a quest together? Hehehe. What will happen? Find out soon! Please reveiw!-Percabeth23**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys! I'm soooo srry I havent updated in forever my computers been broke but I found an app on my iPhone that let's me update next chapter will probably be a filler chapters. Love Angel :)


End file.
